That game
by Roji-Chan
Summary: What happens when you mix members from fairy tail, booze, and a game of truth or dare? Warning: I am usually very tired when I write these ones, and they are DRUNK, so weirdness is normal :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, neither does Hetty-Chan. Hiro Mashima does, thank you to this god. We do however own this short story.

A/N: Yep, it's at the beginning. This is a short story that shouldn't be more than two chapters, maybe it will be just one! Hetty-Chan is helping me write this story, it will be my first one on Fan fiction. And also, I am working on a long term one (Fire and Stars), I've written four chapters so far, so I'm taking a break. Love you all! Roji-Chan :3 3

THAT GAME...

Late after the anniversary of the guild party, six drunk members had finished singing there fith song (Born to be alive). They were sitting in a circle on one of the tables in the guild hall, holding hands and moving them around to the rhythm. Lucy's shrill voice could be heard throughout most of Magnolia! They were laughing there heads of, including the serious Erza Scarlet! The queen of the fairies was under the influence of adult beverages! She looked at Lucy, stroked her cheek and said "Oh, Lucy, you're so kawaii! You and you're magical beings."

"Haha, you too Erza, even though you're so serious!" Lucy Heartfilia picked up her cup, waved it in the air, pouring wine all over the rest of the six members, and shouted "Open, gate of the blurblurblur..." she laughed at her stupidness. They _all _laughed. Juvia crawled over to Natsu, and cradled him in her arms. "My beloved, you're _mine _!" Natsu was laughing his head off, he pulled himself out of Juvia's grip and fell of the table. Gray looked down at him. "Hey, careful my bff! You might bruise yourself!" The ice wizard then cried of laughter. Happy was rolling around on his stomach "I don't even know why I'm laughing!"

"We should play a game!" Said Natsu, he had clambered back onto the table. "Yay!" Said everyone. "Truth or dare!" Said Juvia. "And if we forfeit our go, we have to take a piece of clothing off!"

"Yay!" They all sat seriously now. Looking at each other's eyes, trying to intimidate the others, until- "HAHAHA! Your faces!" Exclaimed Natsu. "He goes first!" Said Gray. "Okay, fire head, truth or dare?"

"Uuuum...dare! Get some action going!"

"Okay" said Gray. "I dare you to put a cup of beer on fire, then swallow it whole!"

Natsu looked at his cup, and cried. "Oh my cup! I am forever sorry about what I need to do to you...I am forever grateful about the great service that you have come to me, quenching my thirst-

"Get on with it!" Shouted Lucy. Natsu lit his cup, it started turning to ashes as soon as he put it in his mouth. Ha swallowed and lifted his head up grinning. "I'm all fired up now!"

"Shut up Natsu, you're so funny when you say that!" Said Lucy.

"Hey! Come over her Loony!"

"No way."

"I'm coming over there then!" Natsu crawled across the table, and collapsed onto her lap. He grinned up at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Really? Uh, dare..." she replied. Natsu sat up and grinned at her like a totally crazy person. "Oh, so Loony is a daring person? Okayyyy... I dare you to treat Erza like a little kitten!"

"Ha! Easy!" Lucy reached out towards Erza and gently patted her head. "Cute kitty...kawaiiiii..." Lucy did this for about five minutes, until Natsu called the all clear. "My go!" Said Lucy. "Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Gray." Ordered Lucy. Before Gray could object, Juvia had already attacked his lips, at a violent speed. "Mmm! Mmmmm,mmmm!" Said Gray, surprised. Julia soon broke the kiss. She was extremely blushed, so was Gray. "Thank you Lucy."

"What's that meant to mean!" Shouted Gray. Juvia just laughed and said "Gray, truth or dare?"

"Seriously? Truth." He awnsered. Juvia blushed even more, and said "Did you enjoy that kiss?"

"Now hold on a-"

"You can only answer by yes or no."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I said Yes!" He shouted, his face turning a red that matched Erza's hair. Juvia drunkenly snuggled up to him. He grimaced, but let her. "Erza, truth or dare?" Erza laughed. "Gimme a truth Graey wayey." She cakcled. Gray laughed to. "What colour are your panties?"

"Haha, what kind of a question is that!?"

"Go on!" Said Gray. A glowing came from underneath Erza's skirt. "Hey! No fair! No requiping, that's not allowed!"

"Well I didn't have any on-"

"Hold on, you didn't have any panties?!" Exclaimed Natsu. He burst out laughing, his eyes bulging from his head.

"Yeah, somebody took them, I can't remember who..."

"Oh Erza, typical, getting your panties taken..." sighed Lucy. "So what colour are they?"

"I have a warriors pride! I will never tell!"

"Then take a piece of clothing off, and no armour allowed!" Said Juvia. Erza sighed and requiped into her normal outfit, white blouse and blue skirt. She took the ribbon off her blouse. Everyone cat called, including Lucy and Juvia. Erza blushed, but still smiled. "Happy, your go."

"I forfeit!"

"What? You haven't even chosen!"

"Yeah, but I don't have to, I have no clothes!" Happy said merrily. Natsu started crying of laughter. "Haha! He's naked!"

"He's lived with you for eight years now, and you've never noticed?" Said Lucy.

Natsu started crying again. Drunkenness obviously put him in a fragile state. "No! All this time Happy! You traitor! I can't believe this... You sleep on my bed NAKED!"

"Do you think he'll get over this, he's seems pretty bad." Lucy whispered into Erza's ear. Erza just laughed. Natsu did soon get over it, returning to his laughing drunken self.

"Ok, my go to choose" said Happy. "Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare! More action!" Replied Natsu.

"You shouldn't of chosen that one! I dare you too admit you're love for Lucy!"

"What! Hell no! Gray, your clothes."

"CRAP!" Yelled the ice wizard.

"Come on Natsu, I'm doing you a favor!"

"I'm not doing it! Lucy will have to admit hers first!" Replied Natsu. Lucy blushed at the words, Natsu had practically said that he loved her.

"You know what that means..."

"Alright, alright! But I'm keeping the scarf!" Natsu took off his vest, and threw It in Lucy's face. "That will teach you!" He said.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! You made me fall in love with you! And now because of you, Happy knew, and then he made me say it!"

"Natsu, you're so stupid!"

"Hey!"

"You could of said that and kept your vest!" Said Lucy. She was pink like his hair. He _had _just admitted his love for her. Natsu, realising what he just said, said "Oh crap, I just told you didn't I? Well that's crappy..."

"You're drunk, I'll forgive you."

"You're drunk to! Now you have to admit it! And take of your top! An eye for a whatsit!" Said Natsu, he was obviously angry, but laughing at the same time. Lucy sighed and took her top off. She had a bra on, thankfully. They all stared at her chest, it was big, like, unusually big. Lucy blushed. "Look away, bunch of perverts!"

"Say it!" Said Natsu, he reminded Lucy of a small child, angry because of something. She blushed even more and said "I love you Natsu." He sat back, closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you to Luce." Gray was astonished. Natsu Dragneel, his nemesis, had scored a girl before he had!

Happy was over the moon. "They do luuuurve each other!"

Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes, and she looked back, they both blushed. He leaned towards her. She leaned towards him. Slowly, there lips made contact, and they held each other. There kiss was slow, and shy, but they were both happy, finally, after ages, they finally confessed there love and kissed, besides there drunken state. Natsu leaned in closer to her, they had become used to there reserved kiss, they went adventurous. Suddenly, the guild doors opened, and in came Wendy.

"Hey Lucy? Do you have-" she was cut short in her words at the vision of the intertwined body's of her friends. She partly covered her eyes. "I really shouldn't be seeing this!" And with that, she ran out of the guild.

"Hey, guys, stop it now, you'll start making out in front of us if your not careful!" Shouted Gray. They broke apart. Lucy and Natsu laughed at each other. Natsu ruffled Lucy's hair, and she held on to his scarf. "Lets go!" He said.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours, the bed is comfier." He said. Lucy giggled. The others were astonished. "Um Happy? I won't be coming home tonight." And with that, they ran out of the guild hall, holding hands.

A long silence was followed. Gray, Juvia, Erza and Happy all stared open mouthed at where they had disappeared. "Fifty jewels say they loose there virginity tonight." Said Gray.

"You're on." Said Erza.

The following morning.

(Trololol)

Lucy kept her eyes closed, even though she was awake. The sun was coming through the window, warming her body up. For some reason, something felt different. Like she had something important to say, or had something important to do... She slowly regained consciousness, becoming aware of her surroundings. There was someone in her bed... she lifted her arm up slowly, and hit whoever it was on the head. "Ouch! Huh? We're the hell am I?" A voice she knew well. "Natsu?! What the crap are you doing in my bed!"

"I don't freakin know!"

"Ah! You're naked" What the hell! What's going on!"

"You're naked too! Get some clothes on!"

"You too, and get out of my bed you pervert!"

"Ouch! Why is my back scratched?"

"Why am I burned!"

"Oh no..."

"Oh crap..." Lucy said. They looked at each other, covering themselves, when the realisation of the night before dawned on them. Lucy clapped her hand to her mouth, Natsu ran his fingers through his hair. "Did we?" He said.

"No, we wouldn't" Lucy said back.

"But..."

"I know." They turned as red as hell. They had. And they knew it. "Oh no! Did I say that!" Said Lucy.

"You said you loved me! And then we..."

"So did you! You were the one who kissed _me _!"

"No way! We kissed each other!" Exclaimed Natsu.

"So...do you love me?" Said Lucy.

"What? Wait! We were drunk!"

"I know, but..."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I do love you Luce."

"I love you to Natsu." And they kissed more.

The guild hall opened, and Natsu and Lucy walked in. Lucy went to sit at the bar, and Natsu sat with Happy. Wendy and Carla were there to. Wendy blushed, as she remembered the scene.

"So did you two...?"

"Shuddup Wendy." Natsu replied. Wendy looked at his tired face, and guessed the awnser. She laughed. Gray came over. "Oh, so Dragon breath, are those scratches I see on your back?"

"Don't start snowflake!"

Mira saw Lucy. She had bags under her eyes, and burns all over her body. "Lucy! Hangover?"

"Yeah, that was the most drinking I have ever done."

"Why are you burnt?"

"Don't ask Mira."

"Lucy, they look bad! Tell me."

"Just don't Mira." Erza walked over. "So Lucy, Did you play with fire?"

"Erza!"

"No...did she and Natsu...?" Asked Mira.

"I think they did!"

"No way! Congratulations Lucy! Looks painful though!"

"Hey! He's in worse shape! His back is scratched to pieces!" Lucy yelled. Natsu came over, and sat next to her. Erza and Mira laughed.

"What's there problem?"

"They guessed."

"Crap"

"I still love you Natsu."

"Me to Luce." And with that, they kissed again.

End.

A/N: and finished! First fanfic, sorry for the lack of lemon, I don't know much about that subject, if you want though, I can try and write it, just it won't be very...You know...

Anyways, I will write a sequel if demanded, hope you enjoyed, love from Roji-Chan 3


End file.
